


Jealous

by arianapeterson19



Series: Shameless [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony, Cock Slut Tony, Coming Untouched, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, I'm Going to Hell, Jealousy, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Protective Thor, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Spanking, Top Thor (Marvel), coming on command, hole spanking, see you there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: Tony likes to flirt - as long as he remembers who he is going home with.





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> For krusca who asked a long time ago and ohmymultiplegods who asked recently.

Tony knew the exact moment he went too far. Flirting was a second language for him – it was something he could easily slip into and enjoyed using. For the longest time, flirting was his most reliable means of communication with others. When he became Iron Man, he had backed off of the flirting a bit to fit the authority figure he had become, but flirting was still something he enjoyed and used often. Most of the time it put people at ease because it was harmless and people enjoy being flattered. With different business partners, Tony would flirt shamelessly and they would reciprocate and that was that. This time, however, Tony knew he had let it go on too long.

The woman had kissed his cheek – but not a friendly kiss on the cheek or a kiss of greeting/parting, it was a kiss that had whispers of more kisses to follow, kisses in less socially appropriate places. Tony should have responded with a frown and a hard ‘No thank you’ or something along those lines, but he hadn’t done that. He had laughed and let her keep her hand resting on his chest. The billionaire wasn’t sexually interested in the woman – he would never cheat on his lover – but he was having fun just flirting. 

Tony caught sight of Thor, the prince looming near the door of the event, his look hard to read, and Tony knew he had let the flirting go too long. 

“I’m sorry but I really must go,” said Tony abruptly, cutting off whatever the woman was saying (something that heavily implied she was up for interesting sex).

“Oh, but –“ 

Whatever protest the woman was going to offer was lost as Tony slipped through the crowd to the door Thor had just stalked out of. Tony followed him to the car and slid in before shutting the door.

“Sorry about that,” said Tony with a sheepish grin. “She was a bit more handsy than I remembered.”

“You know I don’t mind you flirting with others,” said Thor with his easy grin. “It was a way of communicating. I understand that and I know you would never do anything beyond words.”

“Good,” said Tony, leaning against Thor with a sigh.

“But she kissed you,” continued Thor, his grin drooping slightly. “And I’m just not sure how I feel about another placing their lips on your body in any way. I shall have to work hard to show you that my lips are more than enough.”

Tony felt a thrill run down his spine. So that was how Thor wanted to play the evening. That was fine by Tony – jealous Thor meant lots of pleasure for Tony in the near future.

“I’m sorry Daddy,” said Tony as the car rolled to a stop in front of their private entrance to the Tower.

Thor’s eyes sparkled with lust at the sound of those words.

“You’ve been a naughty boy,” said Thor, his deep voice rumbling at he leaned close to brush his own lips over the exact place a stranger had put her own only a half hour before. “I’ll have to do something about that.”

They made it to their bedroom in record time, kissing heatedly the entire way. Once inside, Thor pulled back.

“Strip,” demanded Thor, leaning back and folding his arms across his broad chest. 

Tony shucked off his shirt and pants, tossing them across the room with little worry as to where they actually ended up. The billionaire then stood in his naked glory, cock already mostly hard in anticipation as to what was to come.

“Get on the bed, ass in the air,” directed Thor was he slowly removed his own garments. 

On the bed, knees spread for balance, shoulders down, ass up, Thor could easily see the huge plug he had stuffed in his boyfriend before they went to the event that evening. The mint green base was almost as thick around as Thor’s fist and the demi-god knew it only got bigger inside of his boyfriend. One of the things he had been surprised to learn was how much of a queen size Tony was. The man adored having his ass played with and stretched. 

Thor reached forward and fucked the toy deeper a few times before pulling it out completely, causing Tony to whimper at the loss.

“Look at your slutty hole,” said Thor, running a finger around the rim, pushing some of his own cum from before back inside. “It’s gaping. No wonder you let that woman touch you. You’re such a little slut. I bet you almost came just by the feel of her lips, didn’t you?”

“No,” moaned Tony, trying to thrust back onto the single digit. “No, just for you.”

Thor spanked Tony’s gaping hole, forcing the genius to howl in pleasureful pain.

“Naughty, naughty boy,” said Thor, spanking Tony’s hole with each word. “You are my slut. Mine to kiss. Mine to touch. Understand?”

“Yes!” screamed Tony, legs shaking and Thor continued to slap his quivering hole – his hole that still couldn’t close even through the hits.

“Good boy,” praised Thor, rubbing Tony’s rim a few times.

Then, without warning, Thor pulled back his hand and spanked down directly on the slack hole. Tony came with a wail, spilling all over the sheets from his neglected cock. Thor took no pity on him, however, and slammed his own slick penis inside.

“Daddy!” moaned Tony, his entire body shuddering. “Daddy please!”

“You wanted attention, my greedy little boy,” said Thor, continuing to thrust at a brutal pace, his cock nailing Tony’s sensitive insides without relent. “You wanted it so badly that you let another kiss you. So Daddy is going to give you all the attention you can stand.”

Thor fucked into Tony until Tony came again and then he spilled himself. Once he had finished pumping his seed into his boyfriends willing body, Thor pulled out and maneuvered Tony onto his back. Thor then took Tony’s thus far ignored cock into his hands and jacked it until Tony was coming again, his ass clenching around nothing, spewing cum across his chest and Thor’s hands.

“Please! Please!” begged Tony. 

“What do you need, baby boy?” cooed Thor, still stroking Tony’s limp cock.

“I’m so empty,” groaned Tony, twisting his waist to both get away from the pressure on his dick and to find some relief for his hole. “Daddy, fill me up.”

“What a desperate slut you are,” chuckled Thor, moving one hand down and shoving four fingers inside with ease. “Your body is so loose. I bet you can’t even tell how many fingers I have inside you. Tell me, baby. How many fingers does Daddy have in your slutty little hole right now?”

“T-twOOOO!” guessed Tony, coming again as Thor stroked his prostate and jacked his cock. 

“Four,” corrected Thor. “I bet it just feels like two because you’re so open and desperate.”

Tony tried to fuck himself down on the fingers, both embarrassed and horny at how open his body was. Then Thor was thrusting his entire fist into his body, passed his wrist and half way down his forearm, and Tony was no longer able to think clearly at all. 

“Now you have five in there. Are you satisfied yet?”

Thor eeked another orgasm from Tony by grinding his knuckled against that sensitive nub in Tony’s body before pulling out his fully formed fist, leaving his lover panting and moaning in a mess of cum on the sheets. He replaced his fist with a red dildo that had bumped all along the sides. As he fucked Tony with that, he gave the genius a blow job.

“Daddy!” screamed Tony as he came yet again before passing out, his body exhausted and falling into a deep slumber.

Thor hummed to himself as he cleaned up his boyfriend and the bed, replacing the sheets before settling down again next to the man he loved more than all others. Unable to resist, Thor pushed his fist back into Tony’s entirely slack body. He thrust it a few times, enjoyed the way Tony’s body hugged his fist. Then he replaced his fist with his dick and fucked Tony until the demi-god came with a moan. Keeping his semi-hard penis inside Tony’s loose hole, Thor spooned up behind his boyfriend, one arm going around his chest to tweak his nipples, the other going down to hold Tony’s hard cock.

“Cum,” commanded Thor in a whisper directly in Tony’s ear. Even in sleep, the genius’s body seemed to remember who it responded to most and Tony’s came with a soft sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this because...reasons. But here you go. 
> 
> If you want me to write something, let me know and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
